


What A Few Years Can Do

by Beau_bie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Hilda falls in love with someone she never thought she could. N is bitter.
Relationships: G-Cis Harmonia | Ghetsis Harmonia/Touko | Hilda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What A Few Years Can Do

Hilda never thought she'd be in this position.

In all honesty she liked this position very much.

"Harder! Fill me with your thick cock!"

Ghetsis continued to thrust into the small teen. Even though she was eighteen she was still quite small and slender.

She moaned and writhed underneath him, pushing down against him as best as she could. She could tell he was almost spent. She felt she was close too.

Within several thrusts they both came.

She cried out loudly, his orgasm muffled by her neck where he had sunk his teeth. She gasped as he pulled out, his excess seed spilling out between her thighs.

He lay next to her.

She rested her head on his chest. "That was incredible" she breathed.

He smirked, running his fingers down her back. "You're welcome."

She smiled and closed her eyes. She had never thought she could fall in love with the controlling criminal of sorts, but she had. She loved the now redeemed man. She couldn't believe how much had changed over the last several years.

But not everyone was so stoked.

...

N was jealous.

He had come home to find the girl he adored fucking his almost fifty year old "father".

He was so repulsed, but at the same time having a room next to theirs wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

The last few years had changed him. He was no longer that innocent, naive eighteen year old. He was now a man in his twenties.

He listened closely, carefully, through the walls at the amazing noises Hilda made when his "father" fucked her.

He would often lie in the dark, jerking off, wishing he was the one on top of Hilda, wishing it was his name she cried out.

"Ghetsis, harder!" She cried out.

N moaned and pumped his hardening length faster. "Hilda" he breathed.

"Hilda" his "father" called at the same time.

N groaned. It was annoying how his "fathers" pleasure interrupted his own. How his "fathers" pleasure seemed more important than his own.

N had grown selfish. There was no denying that.

But what really annoyed him the most was that his "father" stole the girl he loved. But if course neither Ghetsis or Hilda would see it that way.

"Fill me up" her heard Hilda purr. "I love it when you do that."

N could hear their bedhead slam against the wall to his room, hear Hilda moaning and begging for cock.

He wanted to be doing that with her, he wanted to be on top.

He wanted her to ride his dick and tell him how good he felt. That his cock was big enough, good enough to satisfy her.

He wanted to kiss her, touch her softly, treat her like a princess, no, a queen.

He wanted to make sure her pleasure came before his, because she was worth it.

If only he hadn't gone away, then she could have loved him.

"Hilda."

"Ghetsis, I love you" she cried out. "Oh..! Yes-!"

He could hear her heavy breathing, both coming down from their orgasms.

He had come too, of course. He had never not gotten off to her. She was so beautiful. Even when he couldn't see her, her image was so vivid in his mind.

If only he hadn't gone away...

Maybe one day he could make Hilda come like that.


End file.
